Rastros de una vida posterior
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Salió de una alucinación rítmica. Su mente le jugó una broma pesada. Yashiro empezaría a dudar de su realidad. No sabía si estaba dormido sumido en una terrible pesadilla o, si todo el tiempo estaba despierto.
1. Chapter 1

**Holi uwu. **

**Éste fic es la continuación de Tóxico Pensamiento. Trataré de hacer ésta historia más larga de lo que fue la anterior, ya que éste será el punto fuerte del proyecto que estoy llevando a cabo. Así que shi uwu, será necesario leer el anterior fic para poder entender ésta historia. **

**El sueño vivido tendrá repercusión aquí. **

**No soy propietario de ninguno de los personajes aparecidos aquí. Sus derechos van dirigidos a SNK y sus respectivos creadores. **

**Sin más, comencemos uwu.**

Yashiro estaba todavía consternado por la serie de eventos que habían acontecido dentro de su mente.

Al final se trató de un sueño tan real que pudo jurar que lo vivió.

—Shermie... ¿Recuerdas cómo me hice ésto? —El japonés preguntó a su compañera de largos cabellos marrones. —No lo tenía...

—¿Uh? Déjame ver —

Ella se acercó y tocó la cicatriz en su pecho, estaba justo encima de donde debería estar su corazón.

Yashiro también notó algo muy peculiar: Ella era castaña.

—Te pintaste el cabello, éste color te queda muy bien —Felicitó él por los cambios. Shermie movió su cabeza y lo miró.

—¿Pintarlo? Siempre lo he tenido así, Yashiro —La francesa se rió de la observación errónea de su amigo. —¿De qué color lo tenía según tú?

—Oh... no quise ofenderte. Perdona, creía...

—¿Te sientes bien? Estás muy raro. Y ésta herida la tenías desde que nos conocimos —Sonrió ella. Caminó a la estufa y movió con cuidado la pasta que le estaba preparando. —Ayer dormiste mucho, y es totalmente entendible.

—Todavía estoy... algo fuera de mí, no sé cómo explicarlo. ¿Qué pasó ayer? —Caminaba alrededor de el departamento tratando de encontrar otra cosa que hubiese cambiado.

—¿Recuerdas a Yagami y esas dos mujeres que llevaba? Resulta que el patrocinador nos quitó nuestro lugar en el concierto y se lo dió a ellos —Con un tenedor sacó una tira de fideo y se lo llevó a la boca. Le faltaba más tiempo.

—Sí... Y después de que lo vimos llamó a seguridad luego de que lo hiciera polvo a golpes —Se reía al recordar su versión de cómo terminó esa anécdota. Miraba unos muebles con fotografías de él, Shermie y Chris en lugares como Inglaterra, Francia y su tierra: Japón. —A veces tiendo a descontrolarme. Perdóname si los hice pasar vergüenza, no fue mi intención. Al menos el patrocinador recibió su merecido.

Ella se empezó a reír.

—Para nada. Le dijiste cortésmente que agradecías su tiempo, pero que no nos volviera a llamar ya que no somos la segunda opción de nadie —Sacó de una alacena de madera unas plantitas y algo de sal que guardó en un frasco. —En tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo. A veces es mejor arreglar las cosas con palabras que a golpes.

Del impacto dejó caer una foto con un marco de ellos tres cenando en un restaurante fino. El cristal que lo cubría se rompió justo en la cara y pecho de Yashiro.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Ella alcanzó a escuchar algo quebrarse.

Yashiro se sentó en el sofá y trató de recordar más de esa noche, y de lo que había hecho antes.

—Sé que una cancelación es dura, Yashiro —Caminaba hacia él llevando un plato con fideos y verduras en las manos. —Y entiendo que te sientas mal, pero decaerse no es una forma de arreglar ésto. Estamos juntos, cielo —Acarició el rostro pálido del joven. —Déjame darte un abrazo.

Él aceptó.

Sentía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que habían hecho eso.

—Debo dejarte por un momento, tengo que recoger a Chris de sus clases de batería. Come todo lo que gustes, lo hice para tí ya que te fuiste a dormir sin cenar —Shermie le dió un beso en la mejilla y dejó el lugar.

Se había ido.

Otra vez.

Estaba solo en casa.

* * *

El sonido de sus tacones indicaban que ella estaba apresurada. La punta chocando contra el pavimento en cuestión de segundos era algo que delataba la motivación de la joven por llegar a su destino.

Shermie caminaba intranquila por la metrópoli.

El cielo era gris y estaba lloviendo, no quería que su pequeño Chris pescara un resfriado ya que tendía a ser enfermizo ante ciertas cosas, coincidencialmente aquellas que le gustaban.

Por eso era un chico limpio y muy reservado.

En su trayecto, en la acera donde habían una serie de locales, bares y restaurantes, Shermie ingresó a una tienda que se dedicaba a vender productos relacionados a la música. Habían distintos discos, entre ellos del grupo C.Y.S., instrumentos a la venta y pósters de los íconos de cada banda.

La señorita vió que Chris estaba sentado tranquilamente con unos audífonos en ambos oídos y con sus baquetas favoritas.

Chris abrió los ojos al ver su momento de relajación siendo perturbado, encontrándose con su protectora.

Se quitó ambos cables y sonrió.

—¡Shermie! —El joven sonrió. Se paró y le dió un abrazo. —El profesor me ha felicitado. Dice que he mejorado bastante.

El joven estaba muy contento con su progreso y eso era notorio por su sonrisa.

—¡Ésto es digno de celebrar! Muy bien, Chris. Te he traído esto —Shermie traía consigo una gran chaqueta de mezclilla. Debido a que la ropa del chico estaba siendo lavada, Shermie tomó prestada la ropa de Yashiro con tal de cubrir al joven.

—No tenías por qué. Me gusta mojarme, ¡Y los días lluviosos! —Se puso la chaqueta y cerró el broche. —Algún día su ropa me quedará.

—Sólo por ésta ocasión —

Ambos se retiraron del lugar y volvieron por el camino que acostumbraban cada día entre semana.

Mientras Shermie y Chris hacían su paso hasta su hogar, un hombre extraño se presentó ante ellos.

Era muy alto, estaba entre sus cuarentas según su piel y rostro maduro. Tenía un curioso estilo de cabello de dos colores, conformado por el amarillo y el marrón.

—Disculpen, amable dama y joven... —Se acercó él. Temblaba de frío ya que no tenía nada que lo cubriera, sólo una camisa negra y unos pantalones del mismo color. Se notaba que llevaba en la calle mucho tiempo por la suciedad en su cara, a Shermie le dió escalofríos ver los rastros de mugre en sus uñas. —Muero de hambre... y hoy será otros de esos días donde desearía tener un techo que me cubriera.

—Estamos apresurados —A Shermie no le agradaba del todo la apariencia del señor que repentinamente se cruzó en su camino.

—Solo pido unas monedas por favor... Por favor, no importa si son sólo unos centavos, les imploro —

Chris sólo lograba sentirse mal por la forma en que él hablaba.

—Lo siento mucho pero no tengo dinero, lo lamento. Vámonos Chris —Shermie lo tomó de las manos, pero él se negó.

Él se alejó de ambos y entró a una panadería. Al poco tiempo salió con pan en las manos envueltos en unas servilletas. Chris se acercó y los extendió al señor de ojos azules.

—No es mucho, pero tenga —Chris sonreía al pobre.

—¡No sabe cuánto le agradezco! —Éste casi se ponía a llorar. Tomó los panes y empezó a comer de uno de ellos.

Se había tomado su tiempo en acabarselos, quería disfrutarlos ya que quizá iba a ser lo último que comería.

—Tome ésto —Chris se desabrochó la chaqueta y la extendió al señor.

—¡Pero Chris! —Shermie estaba atónita por lo que el niño hacía. —¡No puedes hacer eso! No es tuyo.

—¿Y qué? Yashiro tiene muchas como estas. Apuesto a que ésto lo encontraste entre toda la ropa que él compra en sus viajes y no vuelve a ponerse —El joven defendía su acto. Estaba algo disgustado por la actitud de Shermie.

El extraño la tomó con miedo. Podía sentir una mirada penetrante viniendo de los ojos ocultos por el fleco de la señorita que lo acompañaba.

—¿Para mí? —Él no estaba preparado para ello.

—Sí. Para usted —

—¡Gracias! —Se hincó y abrazó al niño. —¡Estaré eternamente agradecido!

—Creo que usted ya puede irse —Shermie habló con un tono de voz firme.

—¡Lo haré contento de haberme encontrado con dos ángeles! —Él había ingresado al callejón de donde salió. Para cuando Shermie se acercó, vió que él estaba dentro de una caja de cartón que estaba mojado por el agua.

Fue como ya no dijo nada y siguió caminando con Chris.

Había un ambiente muy tenso entre ambos. El pequeño no miraba a su amiga en lo absoluto y se concentraba en fijar su vista a un camino ya conocido entre la ciudad.

—Mira, lo siento. No actué de la mejor forma... —Ella se disculpó, además que había recapacitado sus acciones.

—¿Y si ése hombre era yo? —Se notaba cierto sentimiento agrio en sus palabras. —No puedes tratar así a la gente, Shermie.

—Lo sé... lo sé... Sólo es que...

—No hay excusa, no hay excusa para eso.

No contestó.

—No tengo deseos de hablar — Finalizó el niño.

Fue como continuaron en silencio hasta las puertas de su hogar.

* * *

—¡Yashiro! —Chris se acercó al japonés que estaba viendo la televisión. —¡Regresé!

—¡Hola, chico! ¿Cómo te fue? —Nanakase rascó la cabeza de Chris y movió sus cabellos despeinado a éste.

—¡Me fue muy bien! —

Yashiro se puso de pie y miró a las ventanas.

—Ha empezado a llover... Qué mal por aquellos que viven en la calle —Yashiro comentó al ver cómo el agua impactaba el cristal.

Eso fue otro golpe en el pecho de Shermie, se sentía peor.

Ella no dijo nada y se encerró en su habitación. Incluso azotó la puerta.

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿He dicho algo malo?

Fue como Chris le contó toda la situación.

Yashiro comprendió. Aún así le hizo saber de una manera muy tranquila el por qué Shermie se sentía de ese modo.

—No hice nada malo... —

—Claro que no. Sólo hay que darle tiempo, mañana hablaremos de esto más tranquilos. Anda, vete a descansar —

Había oscurecido en esa triste tarde.

Yashiro apagó la televisión y se dirigió a su habitación. Estaba algo desordenada, por lo que empezó a acomodar sus instrumentos, doblar su ropa y tender su cama.

Se agotó. Cayó cansado entre las cobijas y se acurrucó.

Yashiro se durmió.

En el sueño él caminó por un lugar desconocido, era el pasillo de un edificio. Todas las puertas ahí estaban cerradas.

No había sonidos más allá de sus pasos.

Había una ventana al final. Estaba oscura, no había nada afuera. Por temor Yashiro no se atrevió a abrirla al creer que la nada se lo iba a tragar.

Miró hacia su derecha y vió una puerta abierta a un departamento. Éste era idéntico al que había visto en su sueño y, en el cual se desarrollaron la mayoría de sus tragedias.

Fue ahí que lo vió, era el hombre que Chris había descrito, el que se encontraron en la calle pidiendo comida.

—No... tú no... —

—¿Por qué no despiertas, cielo? —El señor de cabello bicolor preguntó con la voz de una mujer. —Yashiro, despierta. —Ahora era la voz de un niño.

—No puedes ser real... —Le causaba temor ver a esa figura que tanto daño le causó.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, monstruo? —

—Ahora... ¡Muere! —

Yashiro caía desde una gran altura. Durante su descenso contra el pavimento lo vió a él tan feliz.

Entonces despertó en medio de la noche.

Estaba sudando. Su cabeza y espalda dolían mucho.

Esa noche tuvo miedo de cerrar los ojos, por eso tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión.

—Un sueño... —Susurró.

Todo rastro de aquella idea fue destruida cuando vió en la pantalla que se hacía el aniversario del trágico final que tuvo King of Figthers '96.

Pasaban imágenes de la destrucción que hubo en el estadio, de la gente sacando cuerpos de los escombros.

La reportera comentaba que era una de las masacres más brutales habidas hasta la fecha.

A Yashiro le impresionó ver una toma cercana a un hombre con una vestimenta muy peculiar siendo llevado en una camilla. Vestía de azul casi en su totalidad.

La cámara se iba acercando a él. Pronto el canal de noticias, la reportera y lo que distinguía la nota desaparecía.

La pantalla sólo tenía espacio para ése cadáver.

Conforme más lo enfocó, vió cómo el brazo de ése individuo se levantaba y señalaba a la pantalla.

Juró que él abrió los ojos y sonrió.

Nanakase vió entonces una gran interferencia y el canal cambió súbitamente a uno transmitiendo caricaturas.

Estaba asustado.


	2. Doppelganger

Esa noche Yashiro no pudo dormir con normalidad. Aquella extraña visión le quitó el sueño y tampoco tenía deseos de irse a descansar porque sentía que algo malo sucedería si lo hacía.

Limpió el sudor que descendía de su frente y su pecho con las mangas de su chaqueta, respiró hondo, dejando salir el aire segundos después.

Se puso de pie.

Caminó descalzo por los pasillos del departamento. Cada paso se le hacía eterno, incluso creía que la puerta a la habitación de Shermie se alejaba a propósito para obligarlo a no entrar.

Finalmente llegó.

Puso su mano sobre el picaporte y lo giró delicadamente, entrando al cuarto de la delicada mujer francesa.

Vió que estaba despierta pues la luz de su teléfono móvil iluminaba su cara.

—Hola —Yashiro saludó desde la puerta. —¿No puedes dormir?

Shermie lo miró luego de terminar de redactar un mensaje a una productora.

—Hola. Oh... no, yo tampoco puedo dormir. Tuve una de esas pesadillas y lo que ocurrió ayer no ayuda...

—¿Puedo pasar? —Preguntó el japonés.

—Ah... sí. Anda, adelante.

Él ingresó, sentándose en el borde de la cama de la chica.

—¿Qué ocurrió? Te noté... distante.

Shermie se sentía mal.

Le contó lo que había ocurrido luego de haber recogido a Chris de sus clases de música. Del hombre pidiendo comida y del niño dándole ropa porque estaba lloviendo.

—Y entonces va y me dice que... "¿Y si fuera yo?"... ¡Me sentí como una estúpida! —La pelirroja tallaba sus ojos y miraba apenada a otro lado. —Nunca... Yo... ¿Qué he hecho mal, Yashiro? ¿Soy una mala persona?

Él la abrazó para reconfortarla.

—No. No eres una mala persona, reaccionaste de acuerdo a lo que creías correcto. Estoy seguro que lo que dijiste o hiciste fue para proteger a Chris —Nanakase trataba de encontrar un punto de vista lógico ante las acciones de Shermie.

Quizás el mismo que ella veía.

—Pudo haber sido algún asaltante... o pudieron haber entrado al callejón y no volver a salir.

—¿Verdad? Es eso lo que traté de decirle a Chris... pero no me dirigió la palabra en todo el camino. ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

—Lo que tú desees.

—¿Puedes decírselo? Tú eres como... una figura paterna, además ustedes dos como varones pueden entenderse mucho mejor. No soy la villana, Yashiro.

—¡Qué va! No lo eres. Dime... ¿De qué fue esa pesadilla?

Shermie miró a otro lado tratando de decidirse si decirle o no.

—Seguro es por esa película de terror... la cosa es: Me ví a mi misma en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre, podía percibir su olor y el color que se difuminaba en las palmas de mis manos. No era mía, sino de Chris quien estaba a mi lado, muerto. El asesino me dijo que pronto me seguiría y cada vez que él me mata es como despierto aquí.

La forma en la que Shermie detallaba lo que vió le dieron escalofríos al gigantesco hombre.

—En fin... —Ella tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión. —Como que no quiero dormir. Por cierto, ¿Por qué estás despierto?

Yashiro se asustó un poco al ver que ella seleccionó el mismo canal con las caricaturas que le quitaron las ganas de irse a dormir.

—Me gusta ver este programa. El episodio trata de cómo el zorro rojo se pierde en el bosque y el conejo blanco trata de ir a buscarlo.

—Es una trama muy... interesante para ser un programa para niños.

Shermie sonrió.

—Algo así... mira.

En la televisión se veía cómo el conejo había llegado hasta donde el zorro se encontraba y, había otro animal: un mapache.

—No entiendo la trama de éste capítulo... —Yashjro estaba confuso. —Ya los encontró, ¿Y?

—Mira.

De pronto había llegado un hombre de pantalones blancos y ropa elegante que los tomó y metió al mapache y al zorro en una bolsa.

En el dibujo se veía cómo éstos utilizaban sus patitas para salir del saco. Finalmente el hombre los metió en una jaula y emprendió un viaje en un automóvil.

—¿En serio esto ven los niños? —Yashiro se cuestionaba la clase de humor del programa. —¡El sujeto del pantalón blanco se robó a sus amigos! ¿Qué pasa después?

—No se sabe. El episodio termina ahí.

La situación y el simbolismo era algo subliminal para Nanakase.

—Un conejo blanco... un zorro rojo y un mapache marrón...

—Los CYS en caricatura —Shermie se empezó a reír.

—Justo eso pensé... Debo retirarme. ¿Gustas ir a comer mañana? Oí que abrieron ése restaurante italiano...

—Seguro, de paso podemos ir al centro comercial. Encontré un modelo perfecto para mi de color azul. Oh, y Yashiro... gracias —Shermuie le mandó un beso.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —Él cerró la puerta luego de salir de la habitación. —Ah...

Decidió volver a su cama y esa ocasión durmió muy bien.

Un par de ojos lo miraban desde las sombras.

Yashiro despertó a la mañana siguiente. Estiró los brazos y bostezó. Salió de su cuarto e ingresó a la cocina donde vió a Shermie leyendo un libro.

—¡Buenos días! —Él saludó con tanta naturalidad. —¿Dormiste bien?

—¿Uh? —Ella lo miró de arriba hacia abajo. —Sí... gracias por preguntar.

—Hoy me siento con ganas de hacer muchas cosas. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y llevamos a Chris a comer algo? De paso podemos ir a comprar cosas al centro comercial, especialmente ese traje azul que tanto quieres...

—¿Te sientes bien? —Shermie le miró muy confusa. —¡Oh! Sería encantador. ¿Pero cómo supiste? No te dije nada.

—Ayer con lo que me contaste en la noche me quedé pensando.

—Yashiro... ayer yo no te dije nada. Estuve todo el tiempo sola en mi habitación porque me sentía mal. ¿Recuerdas?

—¡Imposible! Ayer justo vimos caricaturas juntos, y me pediste que hablara con Chris sobre aquello... —Él relataba los sucesos de la noche anterior.

Era una situación confusa.

—¿Cómo? Yashiro... nosotros no hicimos nada ayer. Yo estuve dormida todo el tiempo... aunque me extraña que sepas todo eso... y sí, necesito que hables con Chris por favor —

¿Con quién había hablado ayer el japonés?


End file.
